Kim Richards
Kim Richards is the eighth member of the Yogscast. Appearance Kim has black hair and brown eyes. Sometimes, her eyes will turn purple when she uses her powers. Personality Likes & Dislikes Likes *Asian culture *Good luck *Pandas (especially Red ones) *J-Pop and K-Pop music *Helping others Dislikes *When her powers get out of hand *When she accidentally burns something up *When people make fun of her *When things don't go the way she had planned Transformation Kim either puts on her Totoro hat or flower hair clip and inserts her purple contact lens and says "Kim Richards, Purple Fire Wielder! GO!" Weapons *Jade Luck Locket *Luminance Lantern Attacks *Parallax Flame Attack *Jade Luck Absorb *Chaotic Fire Spin *Luminance Light Lazer *Vermilion Inferno Fire Absorb *Blazing Fire Absorb *Chaotic Illumination Light Lazer *Light Invisibility *Parallax Eye Lazer *'Parallax Blaze Deluxe (Special Signature Attack)' Quotes *"Well, light travels from the sun. Then, bounces off of our planet, and back into our eyes so we can perceive color." *"Get him, get him, get him!" *"Do you wanna try gettin' some?" *"DUNCAN!" *"The reason why I have these purple marks on the left side of my face and my left arm is because they represent how powerful my fire powers are. But they can get a little out of hand, sometimes." *"I thought you were behind us this whole time." *"INCOMING!" *"Don't mention it. It's fine." *"We probably couldn't hear you because of the cloud density." *"Duncan, what are you doing?" *"What's going on with you?" *"I love you BECAUSE you're an idiot. You make me feel like a genius." *"When I shout FIRE, it's not because my powers are getting out of control, it's because I need you guys to show what you've got and attack the enemies!" *"Ugh, I don't know, but I don't like it. He really needs some fresh air." *"This is the worst!" *"Sure, catch me if you can!" *"Who? Me? So silly. Alright, let's do it." *"Yeah, I heard him. What was that? It's not funny at all." *"Maybe... What could it have been? Ah! Do you remember when we got completely naked, and frantically ran around in the farmer's cabbage patch? Hehe! That farmer got crazy mad!" *"Do you like this better?" *"Are you joking? You are not even worth my disdain." *"I cannot believe it!" *"Too bad. It was so fun!" *"Now!" *"Don't be too excited about this." *"I told him that his Vietnamese noodles were too tough before he went missing. Why did I say such a thing? What if something bad happens to him? The last conversation we had was that his noodles were bad." *"Sorry. Guess I've eaten too many noodles." *"What if he attacks you with a knife?" *"Eh, Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly, perfectly fine. Let's go. Get up!" *"I don't think this will work. You should go alone. I'm just a burden to you." *"It's fine. That was my fault for hiding it." *"Ai-ya! He makes a fuss whenever it's not necessary." *"Oh, right! I got something that can be helpful!" *"What are you doing down here?" *"It’s getting too dark. Go see what he’s doing." *"That's not a polite thing to say to an Asian woman." *"Let's see if you can dodge my flame bullets!" *"Parallax Flame Attack!" Trivia *Sometimes, purple marks will appear on her left arm and the left side of her face. This is because of her powers, as they are powerful and can get a little out of control at times. *She has two different alter ego forms compared to the rest of the Yogscast, who have one alter ego form. *She is presumably the only Asian member of the Yogscast. Gallery yogscast_kim_by_midnightsoiree-d66cblx.png.jpeg nanosounds_by_hisui_tenshi-d6u98ss.png.jpeg duncan_and_kim_by_doodlesmcyoung-d65ryhm.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main 11